Hart Break
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Slash BretShawn. After being molested by The Undertaker, he runs into his friend Bret Hart.


"Hart" Break

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: I'm probably gonna get an earful about how Shawn and Bret hate each other, which I happen to already know thank you, but ya know what? Its fan fiction. That's all I'm gonna say.

Shawn walked past the curtain, a huge smile on his face as he made his way back to his locker room. What a wonderful match. He and Bret had torn the house down and he was WWF Champion. Nothing could take away his good mood. Or so he thought.

Shawn walked into his locker room, a bounce in his step. He quickly shed his boots and tights, grabbed his supplies, and made his way to the showers. He turned on the hot water and stepped into it, rivets of water running down his body. He washed his hair and body in no hurry, enjoying the water and letting his body fully relax. When he was done he dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and his black cowboy boots. He picked up his belt and bag and walked out of the room whistling. Until he ran into something solid.

Shawn looked up into the face of The Undertaker, aka Mark Calloway.

"Oh hello Mark." he said cheerily.

"Michaels." Mark growled.

"Great show huh? Wonderful, I bet Vince is very pleased with the results." Mark growled again. Shawn frowned, there was something in Mark's demeanor that he didn't like.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." he said, starting to walk away until he was pulled back abruptly.

"What the..." he was silenced by Mark's lips crushing against his, kissing him demandingly. Shawn struggled and the kiss became more forceful, bruising and harsh.

"Mark, lemme go..." Shawn said as Mark came up for air.

"Shut up Shawn." Mark said, his voice low and deadly. Shawn's insides froze. What was going on? Mark had never shown intrest in men. Hell he'd never show any intrest in anything besides hurting people. Mark's hand drifted down towards Shawn's groin, gropping him so roughly it hurt.

"Mark stop please." Shawn begged, desperatly trying to escape the Deadman's grasp. Mark slammed him up against the wall, Shawn's head snapping back and hitting it with such force as to make him dizzy and distorented. He felt Mark's hand at his groin again, unbottoning and unzipping his jeans and shoving his hand down inside.

"Mark no! Stop it." he pleaded as Mark fondled him uncaringly and painfully. Shawn quickly brought his knee up hard, making Mark double over in pain. Shawn grabbed his things and sprinted down the hall, tears running down his face unchecked. He ran into the parking lot and came in contact with another solid body. He jerked back, afraid.

"Shawn?" a startled voice questioned. This time he met the eyes of his opponent of tonight's match, Bret Hart. Shawn threw himself into Bret's arms, sobbing. Bret looked down at the blond concerned. Why was Shawn crying and shaking uncontrolably?

"Shawn, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, rubbing his friend's back soothingly.

"M...M...Mark. He...he tried to r...r..rape me. Oh God Bret, don't let him hurt me." Bret's arms tightend around Shawn protectively and his blood boiled. Shawn was such a sweetheart, a kind soul who never looked for trouble. Yet trouble always seemed to find him. Everyone liked him and Shawn always went out of his way to help others in the back. For Mark to do this to the innocent blond would set half the locker room after his blood, Bret was sure.

"Are you hurt Shawn?" he asked the shaking man in his arms.

"Sore. He..he gropped me re..really rough. And my head h..hit the wall hard. Still...still alittle d..dizzy." he said between hiccuped sobs.

"Shhhh." Bret soothed, rubbing Shawn's back with one hand and running his hand through Shawn's still damp hair in an attemp to calm him alittle.

"Let's get you outta here and back to the hotel huh?" Shawn nodded into Bret's shoulder, still hiccuping but a little calmer. Bret picked up Shawn's belt and both of their bags and led Shawn to his car. Settling Shawn in the passenger seat and throwing their things in the back, Bret got in and started the car. Out of his mirror, he could see the towering form of Mark Calloway emerging from the building. Shawn caught sight of him too and whimpered, sliding down low in his seat. Bret reached over and put a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder, resisting the urge to run Mark over.

He drove towards the hotel, checking on Shawn in the seat beside him every few minutes. Shawn gazed unblinkingly out the window into the darkening sky, silent tears running down his face again.

"Shawn?" Bret said, breaking the silence. Shawn didn't move or even give any clue that he'd heard Bret. Bret sighed and refocused his attention on the road.

"Bret?" Shawn said, his voice wavering.

"Yeah Shawn?"

"Do you...um I mean...do you think I'm dirty?" he asked. Bret turned his head sharply.

"No Shawn, you're not dirty sweetie."

"I feel dirty." he said, his voice broke and he swallowed.

"Shawn you're not dirty. Not dirty at all. What Mark tried to do, what he did do, was sick. It was wrong. He did those things against your will. But it doesn't make you dirty sweetheart. He abused you, he hurt you, but you're not dirty. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known. Inside and out you're beautiful. And I..." Bret paused, afraid of revealing to many of his feelings. Feelings he'd kept hidden for a long time.

"You what Bret?" Shawn said dully, not believing a word of what Bret had said.

"I...I love you Shawn." he said, glacing over at the blond for his reaction. Shawn's head turned and he met Bret's eyes. Inside those eyes, those windows to Bret's soul and heart, he saw love. He saw love and he saw concern and worry. For him. All of these feelings he saw were for him. But he was scared. Mark's actions tonight left him scared of everything.

"Bret I..." Bret shushed him softly.

"Its ok Shawn. I don't expect you to return my feelings or even be able to process them concidering tonight's events. I just wanted you to know that I do love you, and I do care for you, and I'm here for you."

"Bret? I don't want to be alone tonight." he said, his voice barely above a whisper as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Do you wanna stay with me?" Bret asked gently. Shawn nodded his head. Bret got out and grabbed their things, handing Shawn his championship belt and led him into the hotel. Bret took the room key from the desk clerk and he and Shawn made their way to the room.

Bret dropped his things on the couch and Shawn's on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"You can have the bed Shawn, I'll take the couch." Bret said, getting into his pajama pants.

"Oh." Shawn said, lowering his head disappointedly.

"Unless you want me in the bed with you?" Bret questioned.

"Please?" Shawn pleaded. Bret smiled and nodded, waiting for Shawn to change into his boxers and overly large t-shirt before joining him in the bed and wrapping his arms around Shawn protectively, turning off the light.

"Bret?" Shawn said, as Bret was starting to fall asleep.

"Hmmmm?" he said sleepy.

"I love you too. Have for along time. I was just too scared to tell you." Bret looked at the little blond, able to barely make out Shawn's face in the dark. He was looking at Bret hopefully, even a little frightend. Bret smiled and kissed Shawn lightly on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Shawn." Bret was not foolish enough to think Shawn was alright. He knew that he most definately wasn't. But he was hopeful, with time and his help, that Shawn would heal and that the two of them could have something there between them.

"Goodnight little Heartbreak." he whispered.

A/N: So? What do you think? End it here or add another chapter?


End file.
